Kyuhyun Diary
by LayChy 03
Summary: Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki hidup yang kelam, semua keluarga ku tidak ada yang menyayangi ku. Tetapi suatu saat aku yakin akan ada orang yang menyayangi ku..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kyuhyun Diary**

**Author : Lay Chy**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun.**

**Main Pair : Hanggeng**

**Heechul,Siwon,Minho,Changmin,Jonghyun CN Blue And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Freindship,Romance,Hurt/Comfront .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,NO BASH,NO FLANE. .**

**Summary : Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki hidup yang kelam, semua keluarga ku tidak ada yang menyayangi ku. Tetapi suatu saat aku yakin akan ada orang yang menyayangi ku..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Pagi ini lumayan cerah, dan saatnya untuk ku bangun dan pergi kesekolah.

"Kyuhyun, bangun!... apa kamu tidak ingin sekolah!..." Suara eomma ku dari balik pintu kamar ku.

"Ne, aku bangun.." Ucap ku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi kekamar mandi.

.

.

"Pagi.." Sapaku pelan kepada keluarga ku, namun tidak ada yang membalas sapaan ku. Entah kenapa dadaku berdenyut sakit karena itu.

"Pagi.. umma.. appa.. Kyu.." Ucap hyungku dan berjalan kearah kami untuk melakukan sarapan pagi bersama.

"Pagi juga chagi.. Oh! Ya hari ini kamu dan Kyuhyun akan satu sekolah.." Kata umma ku yang bernama lengkap Cho Heechul. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ummaku sangat perhatian kepada hyungku.

"Siwon.. kamu ingin mobil atau motor..?" Tanya appa ku yang bernama Cho Hanggeng yang tiba-tiba kepada hyung ku Cho Siwon.

"Wah! Appa ingin membelikan ku kendaraan baru...?" Jawab hyung ku dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja chagi.." Dengan sayang umma ku mengelus pucuk rambut hyungku.

"Aku ingin mobil sport, yang berwarna hitam appa..!" Ucap hyungku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hhhhmm…. Baiklah.." Ucap appaku dengan tenang, appa ku memang sangat menyayangi dan perhatian pada hyung ku sejak kecil.

"Appa, Kyuhyun juga di belikan kendaraan barukan…?" Tanya hyungku pada appa,sambil menatap ku dengan senyum yang terukir pada wajahnya.

"Aniyo! Dia kan sudah punya sepeda, lagi pula sepedanya juga masih bagus.." Sergah umma ku cepat, dan menatap ku tidak suka. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum miris atas perlakuan umma ku tadi.

"Tapi kan umma-.."

"Sudahlah hyung, sepeda ku masih bagus kok.." Ucapku cepat memotong pembicaraan antara hyung dan umma.

"Kau dengar sendirikan, dia tidak ingin.. lebih baik habiskan sarapan mu itu Cho Siwon. Nanti kau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah mu.." Kata ummaku sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti bakarnya.

*Kyuhyun Diary *

#Di Sekolah

Kini aku sudah sampai di depan pagar sekolah, tempat ku untuk menuntut ilmu. Nama sekolah ini Paran High School sambil menuntun sepedaku, melewati lapangan sekolah menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

"Permisi.." Kata seseorang yang berada di belakang ku, karena penasaran aku membalikkan badanku. Untuk melihat wajah orang yang menegurku tadi.

"Ne, waaahhh!... Changminnie…" Teriak ku senang, melihat orang yang berada di hadapan ku sekarang, Shim Changmin. Sahabat ku sejak Junior High School.

"Wah! Kyunie tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu, dan satu sekolah lagi. Aigo! aku merindukan mu!.." Ucapnya senang sambil memeluk ku dengan erat.

"YA! Changminnie sesak…" Dengan susah payah aku berkata pada sahabat ku ini, dan akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae… mianhae…" Ucap Changminnie dengan wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Gwenchana Changminnie, kajja kita cari kelas masing-masing.." Ucapku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

"YA! tunggu Minho dan Jonghyun dulu.." Teriak Changmin, membuat orang-orang memperhatikan ku dan dia.

"Mianhae… mianhae.." Ucapku pada mereka yang memperhatikan kami, lalu berlari menuju Changmin yang masih di tempat parkir sepeda. Setelah sampai di depannya.

Pleettaakk!...

"APPO!... kenapa datang-datang memukul kepala ku, hiks.. Kyu jahat"

"Jangan berlebihanm, aku tahu kamu itu boyband yang mempunyai suara tinggi. Tidak bisakah kamu tidak berteriak… semua orang memperhatikan ku dank au…" Ucap ku dingin padanya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, mianhae…" Melihat wajahnya yang sangat sedih membuatku tidak tega.

"Aish… baiklah aku memaafkan mu, lagi pulakan kamu sahabat ku yang paling baik.." Ucapku sambil menepuk pundak kanannya.

"Jadi kami bukan sahabat baikmu…?!" Ujar seseorang dengan nada suara yang tegas. Aku membalikkan badanku, dan mendapati dua orang namja yang sedang cemberut padaku.

"Minho! Jonghyun! Kyaaa…." Aku berlari dan memeluk mereka berdua. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sahabatku lagi.

'Terima kasih tuhan, kau telah mempertemukan ku dengan sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi..'' Ucapku daalam hati.

"Jadi kamu bukan sahabat baikmu..?" Ucap Jonghyun mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ne, bukan… tapi kalian semua adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi…" Ucapku sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kami juga sayang kepadamu Kyuhyunnie…." Ucap mereka bertiga, lalu memeluk ku. Senangnya mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

"Kajja kita cari kelas, sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi…" Ucap Changmin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Hhhmmm….. bailah kajja…" Kataku semangat sambil menarik tangan Minho dan Jonghyun.

"YAAA! Kenapa aku ditinggal untuk kesekian kalinya…" Ucap Changmin mendramatis, Jonghyun menghampiri Changmin dan merangkulnya.

"Kajja.." Dan kami berempat berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah sambil merangkul satu sama lain, aku an Changmin di tengah, disamping kirinya Jonghyun, dan disamping kananku Minho.

*Kyuhyun Diary*

Teng~ Teng~

Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu aku,Changmin dan Minho telah menemukan kelas kami, 10-B IPA sementara Jonghyun dia 10-C IPA.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, saya wali kelas kalian. Kim Jongwoon imnida…" Ucap Kim Seonsangnim ramah.

"Hari ini kalian belum aktif belajar, mungkin lusa kalian akan akti belajar.." Lanjut Kim Seonsangnim setelah itu dia keluar kelas.

"Guru yang sangat misterius.." Celetuk Changmin yang duduk di samping ku.

Pleetaakk!...

"YA! APPO…. Kenapa kau hobi sekali memukul kepala ku, Appoo!..." Kata Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

''Dia itu wali kelasmu sopanlah sedikit…" Ucap ku santai lalu memainkan PSP ku yang berada dibawah laci.

"Sopanlah sedikit Changmin, kamu sudah SMA jangan membawa kelakuan mu yang menyebalkan itu, bisa saja kamu langsung divonis TIDAK LULUS.." Nasehat Minho pada Changmin, sementara yang dinasehati hanya mendengus kesal.

"KYU LINE!..." Teriak Jonghyun dari depan pintu, untung saja kelas kosong hanya ada kami bertiga. Kalau masih ramai, kemungkinan dia akan di lempari sepatu.

"Hihihihi…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri Kyu..?" Tanya Minho padaku.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak waras lagi.." Celetuk Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"APA KAU BILANG! BERANINYA KAU!..." Teriak ku kesal dan ingin mengejarnya namun aku kalah cepat, karena dia sudah berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Jonghyun.

"Hey! Ada apa ini..?" Tanya bingung entah pada siapa.

"Ada orang yang tidak waras ingin menyakitiku, tolong aku Jonghyun…" Celetuk Changmin lagi, dan lagi mengatai ku TIDAK WARAS.

"Sahabat macam apa kau, mengatai sahabat sendiri tidak waras!.." Kataku kesal pada Changmin, sementara Minho hanya mengusap punggung ku.

"Sabar Kyu.. Sabar.." Ujarnya bijak.

"Sudahlah, kalian itu sudah besar.. jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil!..." Kali ini yang berkata bijak adalah Jonghyun.

"Terserah…" Ucap ku jengah, lalu pergi ke kantin meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"TUNGGU KAMI!..." Teriak Changmin, mungkin dia menyusulku.

*Kyuhyun Diary*

Di Kantin~

Sesampai di kantin tidak kusangka, banyak sekali manusia yang mengantri walaupun kelihatannya sangat ramai. Banyak muridny anamun suasana tenang, tidak terlalu ribut.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Kyu..?" Tanya Minho yang berada disamping ku entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya heran saja, kenapa kantin ini tidak terlalu ribut.." Ucapku sambil menatap murid-murid yang memakan jajanan mereka masing-masing.

"Disini memang tertib, tidak seperti kantin waktu jaman masih SMP.." Kata Changmin yang tiba-tiba berada disamping kiri ku.

"Ayo kita dudk di pojok sana, Jonghyuun sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk kita.." Ujar Minho sambil menarik lengan kanan ku, akupun menarik tangan krinya Changmin. Takut kalau dia marah lagi karena selalu ditinggal.

*Kyuhyun Diary*

"Siwon hyung dimana, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya..?" Kata Jonghyun membuka percakapan.

"Iya aku juga dari tadi tidak melihatnya.." Changmin sekarang melirik ku dengan tatapan. Apa-kau-tahu-dia-dimana-Kyu? Mungkin arti dari tatapannya seperti itu.

"Molla ucapku singkat sambil mamakan roti yang ada ditangan ku.

"Hey! Lihat, itu Siwon hyung kan..?" Kata Minho dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka, kami bertiga pun mengikuti kearah pandangan Minho. Aku dan Jonghyun membalikkan badan.

"Ommo! Dia dengan Kibum sunbae sedang apa dia dengan namja itu..?" Tanya Jonghyun entah kepada siapa.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, Jonhyun… lagpula ada apa dengan Kibum subaenim..?" Tanya Minho balk pada Jonghyun.

"Dia itu namja yang terkenal sangat dingin… walaupun begitu, banyak namja dan yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya…" Jelas Jonghyun sedikit berbisik.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa Siwon hyung kalau dekat dengan Kibum sunbae..?" Tanya ku pada Jonghyun.

"Entahlah, hanya aneh saja.. baru kali ini aku meliahat dia bersama dengan orang lain pergi kekantin.. " Sambil menangkupkan wajahnya dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa, kau bisa tahu tentangnya? Kau kan baru sekolah hari ini seperti kita, atau jangan-jangan kau menguntitnya!…" Tuduh Changmin pada Jnghyun sambil menunjuknya dengan roti.

"Jangan menuduhku sekejam itu, aku tidakmungkin menguntitnya. Dia itu sepupu ku, kau ini seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan yang tdak masuk akal.." Bentak Jonghyun panjang lebar kepada Changmin.

"Mungkin saja kau menyukai sepupu mu itu, lalu kau mencari tahu seluk beluknya dengan menyuruh orang lain.." Lagi dan lagi Changmin menuduh Jonghyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"YA! AKU TIDAKMUNGKIN BEGITU, TUDUHAN MACAM APA ITU!..." Bentak Jonghyun pada Changmin lagi, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Changmin dengan sumpit.

"Sebenarnya kau keluargany aatu bukan..?" Tanya ku pada Jonghyun.

"Meeka berdua memang keluargany atapi karena mereka sepupu, cinta mereka tidak bisa bersatu hingga sekarang.." Jawab Changmin asal sambil memakan rotinya.

Braakk!...

"YA! TUTUP MULUT MU ITU SHIM CHANGMIN…!" Teriak Jonghyun sambil menunjuk kearah hidung Changmin menggunakan sumpitnya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ekhem.. ekhem.. tidak bisakah kalian diam, kita sedang di perhatikan oleh murid-murid lain.." Ucap Minho pelan, Jonghyun pun menoleh ke samping kanan.

Gleekk…

Suara air saliva Jonghyun terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah dan diam lupakan pertengkaran kita tadi.." Ucap Changmin tenang sambil sesekali meminum jus jeruknya, Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang bertanda iya. Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun dikantin.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas.." Ucapku pelan, Minho mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu ayo.." Usul Jonghyun sambil menunduk.

"Sekalian saja kita semua bolos.." Dengan santai, Changmin bediri lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Kamu bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu pergi kekelas masing-masing.

.

.

#Di Depan Kelas

"Keanapa kalian lama sekali! Cepat ambil tas kalian, kita ke game center.." Ucap Changmin santai sambil bersandar di depan pintu kelas.

"Jonghyun, mana Min..?" Tanyaku pada Minho.

"Di kelasnya Kyu…"

"Panggil dia, kita ke game center.." Titah Changmin pada Minho.

"Cih! Kau ini seperti raja saja.." Setelah itu dia pergi kekelas Jonghyun.

"Seperti raj aiblis tepatnya.." Gumam ku.

"Lalu kau apa? Kau bukan iblis tapi kau setan.." Ucap Changmin santai.

"Kau ini.."

"Ada apa kau mamanggilku, Changmin..?" Tanya Jonghyun entah kapan dia muncul.

"Ayo ke game canter… kalian berdua ambil tas kalian, sana.." Usir Changmin.

"Kenapa kau mengusir ku! Jahat!.." Ujar ku lalu mengambil tasku.

"Siapa yang mengusirmu..? aku tidak bilang begitu.."

"Sudahlah Kyu.." Ucap Minho menengahi.

"Ayo kita pergi, mumpung masih sepi.." Kata Jonghyun semangat.

"Kita keluar lewat mana?" Tanya Minho.

"Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang" Ucapku seadanya.

"Ikuti aku.." Setelah berkata begitu Changmin berlari meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Y-YA! Tunggu kami!" Teriak ku samnil berlari, bersama untuk mengejarnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Teriak Minho dan Jonghyun dari belakang.

*Kyuhyun Diary*

#Belakang Sekolah

"Hosh.. hosh.." Aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lama sekali" Kata Changmin dingin.

"Hosh.. kau.. hosh.. kejam sekali.." Ucapku dengan suara yang putus-putus.

'Manusia didepanku ini seperti setan!' Batin ku kesal.

"Hosh.. kalian berdua.. hosh.. hosh.. JAAHAAATT! Hosh.." Teriak Minho dan Jonghyun yang baru datang dari belakang ku.

"Sudahlah.. jangan menghakimi ku.. aku duluan" Setelah berkata begitu Changmin memanjat pagar.

'Kira-kira tinggi pagar belakang ini sekitar 3 meter..' Batinku, sambil melihat tingginya pagar yang ada di depanku.

"Hey Kyu! Kau sedang apa disitu kau tidak ingin ikut atau apa..?" Tanya Jonghyun yang berada di balik pagar.

"YA! TUNGGU AKU…" Teriak ku lalu memanjat pagar.

"Kyu!.."

'Sepertinya aku pernah dengar suara ini' ucap batin ku menerka-nerka.

"HYUNG!..." Teriakkan kaget Minho,Jonghyun dan Changmin.

Sound FFn= DBSK-Ballons

.

.

.

TBC/DEL

Annyeonghaseo yeorobun Lay Chy imnida..

Saya author baru disini, jadi mohon reviewnya ne karena author butuh saran kalian… mian kalau ada banyak typo bertebaran..

Oh! Iya gomawo for Hwang Tae Rin my best friend sudah mau memenyunting FF ini.. ^^

Tanpa dia FF ini tidak mungkin tepublish..

Ok review please.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kyuhyun Diary**

**Author : Lay Chy**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Hanggeng,Heechul,Siwon,Minho,Changmin,Jonghyun CN Blue And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Freindship,Hurt/Comfront,Romance .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,NO BASH,NO FLANE. .**

**Summary : Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki hidup yang kelam, semua keluarga ku tidak ada yang menyayangi ku. Tetapi suatu saat aku yakin akan ada orang yang menyayangi ku..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

#Belakang Sekolah

"Hosh.. hosh.." Aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lama sekali" Kata Changmin dingin.

"Hosh.. kau.. hosh.. kejam sekali.." Ucapku dengan suara yang putus-putus.

'Manusia didepanku ini seperti setan!' Batin ku kesal.

"Hosh.. kalian berdua.. hosh.. hosh.. JAAHAAATT! Hosh.." Teriak Minho dan Jonghyun yang baru datang dari belakang ku.

"Sudahlah.. jangan menghakimi ku.. aku duluan" Setelah berkata begitu Changmin memanjat pagar.

'Kira-kira tinggi pagar belakang ini sekitar 3 meter..' Batinku, sambil melihat tingginya pagar yang ada di depanku.

"Hey Kyu! Kau sedang apa disitu kau tidak ingin ikut atau apa..?" Tanya Jonghyun yang berada di balik pagar.

"YA! TUNGGU AKU…" Teriak ku lalu memanjat pagar.

"Kyu!.."

'Sepertinya aku pernah dengar suara ini' ucap batin ku menerka-nerka.

"HYUNG!..." Teriakkan kaget Minho,Jonghyun dan Changmin.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"HYUNG!..." Teriakkan kaget Minho,Jonghyun, dan Changmin. Aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah, dengan keringat dingin membasahai kening ku.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini.." Tanya aku pada hyung, dengan posisi yang masih memanjat pagar.

"Lalu kamu sendiri sedang apa di sana..?" Tanya hyung balik, sambil menunjuk kearah ku.

"Aku… aku sedang duduk.. sedang hirup udara segar.." Jawab ku asal sambil meringis.

"Siwon kamu sedang apa di sini, ayo kita ke perpustakaan.." Entah datang dari mana, Kibum hyung datang dan menarik hyung ku pergi.

"Sebentar Kibum-ah.."

"YA! Kyu mau kemana…" Teriak hyung ku dari kejauhan.

"Ke tempat Changmin…" Teriak ku balik.

"Hey! Kyu mau sampai kapan kau di situ… Cepat Turun!..." Celetuk Changmin.

"Baiklah aku turun.."

Hup!

"Ayo, kita pergi.." Ucap Minho semangat.

"Kita kembali ke sekolah jam 1 siang…" Ingat Jonghyun.

"Untuk apa lagi kita kembali ke sekolah..? bukankah jam segitu waktunya untuk pulang..?" Tanya Minho dengan wajah polosnya.

Pleettaakk!...

"YA! kau ini pabbo atau apa…! Kita kembali untuk mengambil mobil! Apa kah kau ingin pulang dengan jalan kaki..." Teriak Changmin emosi lagi, dan lagi. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

"Tak bisakah kaian bertiga sehari saja tidak ribut!.." Bentak ku pada Changmin.

"Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa juga!..." Ucap Jonghyun tak terima, membuat ku terpancing emosi.

"Sudahlah Kyu, lupakan saja yang tadi.. sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di game center.." Ucap Minho menengahi.

"Benar kata Minho!..." Kata Changmin datar, lalu berjalan mendahului kami masuk ke game center.

Skip Time~

Changmin,Jonghyun dan Minho sekarang sudah sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing-masing. Ku lihat jam tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kiri ku, sekarang sudah pukul 10.08 pagi. Masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tak sengaja mata ku melihat ada tiga orang namja yang memakai seragam polisi, menuju kemari.

'Hakh! polisi!... aish! Seragam ku bagaimana ini!...' Batin ku gelisah.

"Changmin… ayo.. Ki-kita pergi… sekarang.." Ucap ku setengah berbisik kepada Changmin.

"Nanti saja Kyu…"

"Ini gawat… Changmin.." Bisik ku lagi.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

"Cha-Changmin…." Bisik ku lagi, dengan suara ku yang pelan. Lalu aku menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang namja badan yang berisi, dan jangan lupa seragam polisi yang dia kenakan.

"Changmin….." aku agak kasar menepuk pundak Changmin, dan mata ku terfokus pada tiga namja yang ada di depan ku.

"Apaan sih!.." Awalnya Changmin membentak ku, namun tiba-tiba suaranya mulai memelan..

"Kyu…."

"Kalian berempat ayo ikut kami!..." Setelah salah satu dari polisi itu berkata begitu, mereka langsung menarik kami. Mungkin akan membawa kami, ke kantor polisi.

"MWO!..." Teriak ku Changmin,Jonghyun dan Minho. Dengan wajah ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Skip Time~

#Di Kantor Polisi

Sejak kami sampai di sini, Changmin langsung mondar-mandir entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Tak bisakah kau diam Shim Changmin!…." Bentak Jonghyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Ne! aku pusing melihat mu seperti itu tau!..." Minho membenarkan ucapan Jonghyun.

"Kalian tidak mengerti!... aku begini karena sedang, memikirkan masalah.." Ucap Changmin pelan.

"Orang tua kita akan datang kemari kan..?" Tanya ku memastikan.

"hhmmm begitulah…" Ucap Changmin dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Changmin/Minho/Jonghyun!.….." Teriakan masing-masing orang tua mereka di pintu masuk.

"Ayo pulang!" Bentak appa Changmin pada anaknya. Setelah itu orang tua masing-masing membawa anak-anaknya pulang. Dan tak lama appa dan umma ku datang..

"Dimana Cho Kyuhyun?..." Tanya eomma ku pada polisi yang menjaga di luar.

"Di sana nyonya Cho.." Tunjuk pak polisi itu ke arah ku.

"Menyusahkan saja.." Desis umma ku.

"Sabarlah Chulie…" Ucap appa ku menenangkan umma ku, sambil berjalan kearah ku.

"Ayo pulang!.." Ucap appa ku lagi dengan suara yang dingin. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala ku pelan, dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

'Aku harap setelah di rumah aku masih hidup…' Ucap ku dalam hati.

Skip Time~

#Di Rumah

Braaakk!...

Dengan kasar appa ku membuka pintu rumah, sehingga hyung ku yang sedang tiduran di sofa terlonjak kaget.

"Appa… sudah pulang…" Ucap hyung ku pelan.

Srakk!...

"Kau tau... APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!..." Teriak appa ku di depan wajah ku. Sambil mencengkeram kerah seragam sekolah ku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah appa ku, kalau sedang marah.

Pllaakk!...

Tamparan keras yang mendarat di pipi kanan ku,

'Sungguh ini sangat perih, siapapun tolong selamatkan aku…'

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KAMI MALU CHO KYUHYUN!..." Bentak umma ku.

Plaakkk!...

Kali ini pipi kiri ku menjadi sasaran tamparan umma ku, membuat ku terjatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"APPAA! UMMAA! HENTIKAN!..." Teriakan hyung ku yang berlari ke arah ku, dan memeluk badan ku.

"Hyung…." Ucap ku lemah. Kepala ku pusing, akibat tamparan keras oleh appa dan umma ku. Mungkin sekarang pipi ku menjadi biru.

"Sudah umma… appa.. hentikan ku mohon!... hiks.." Sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh ku erat, Siwon hyung memohon kepada umma dan appa.

"Lebih baik aku tak mempunyai anak yang seperti dirimu... seharusnya dari dulu aku membuang mu!.." Perkataan umma ku sungguh menohok hati ku, sakit sangat sakit… walaupun dia mengucapkan hanya pelan, namun itu sudah membuat hati ku hancur dan sakit.

"Ya, kamu benar chulie seharusnya dia tidak usah di lahirkan… kalau besarnya membuat malu orang tua, ayo chagi kita ke kamar.." Ucapan appa ku kali sangat membuat hati ku sakit. Dari perkataan umma ku yang sebelumnya jauh lebih sakit.

'Kalau begitu kenapa aku di lahirkan…?' Tanya ku dalam hati.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan appa dan umma, kau harus kuat…" Ucap hyung ku lirih, hanya hyung ku dan sahabat ku yang sangat perduli terhadap ku.

"Arraseo hyung.." Kata ku pelan, sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ayo kita ke kamar mu, biar hyung obati luka di pipi mu.."

"Tidak usah hyung biar aku saja sendiri… aku bisa kok!.." Ucap ku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Apa kau yakin..?" Tanya hyung ku memastikan.

"Aku yakin hyung, sudahlah hyung lebih baik hyung pergi ke kamar.." Sesudah berkata begitu aku pergi menuju kamar ku.

Skip Time~

#Di Kamar

Aku merebahkan badan ku di atas kasur, memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat ku tidak bisa tidur, aku berdiri dari kasur dan mengambil kotak P3K. Untuk mengobati sudut bibir ku dan beberapa lebam yang berada di pipi ku.

"Arghh!..." Erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir ku.

Perih sekali.. saat kapas yang berisikan beberapa tetes air alcohol, meyentuh pipi ku yang lebam. Setelah selesai mengobati luka di beberapa wajah ku, aku mengambil buku diary yang sudah usang. Di antara buku-buku tebal ku yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Aku membuka diary ku, yang masih kosong dan menulisnya.

_Dear Kyu.._

_Mungkin akan terengar aneh, kalau seorang namja menulis curahan hatinya di dalam sebuah buku diary. Tapi ini fakta aku menulis curahan hati ku di dalam buku diary milik ku, aku akan menceritakan hanya sebuah cerita pendek yang terjadi pada ku hari ini. Pertama aku bertemu dengan sahabat SMP ku, dan yang paling membuat ku senang adalah mereka satu sekolah bersama ku lagi. Kedua Changmin mengajak ku Minho dan Jonghyun membolos, dan parahnya lagi kami kena razia oleh polisi. Setelah itu, kami berempat di bawa ke kantor polisi ini adalah sebagian pengalaman yang sulit untuk akau lupakan. Dan yang terakhir.._

"Haaahh….." Aku menghela nafas ku sebentar, lalu melanjutkan menulis.

_Aku di jemput oleh orang tua ku, dan mendapatkan hadiah dua kali tamparan dari appa dan umma. Sungguh mereka mencaci-maki diri ku, aku tak berani menatap wajah dan mata mereka. Dan saat itu aku mendengar dari bibir appa dan umma, mereka sangat menyesal sudah melahirkan diri ku. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak membuang ku saja saat aku lahir, atau melemparku kedalam sungai Han. Namun sakit,sakit dan sakit hati ku mendengarnya sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Aku lelah menunggu, menunggu appa dan umma bisa menyayangi aku. Aku iri pada Changmin,Jonghyun dan Minho yang selalu di perhatikan dan di sayangi oleh orang tuanya. Sementara aku, aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan dan merasakannya. Apakah masih ada yang sayang pada ku...?_

Setelah selesai menulis curahan isi hati ku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Setelah menyimpan diary ku di atas lemari pakaian ku.

Esoknya..

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kyu! Ireona!..." Hyung ku dengan keras mengetuk pintu kamar ku, membuat ku dengan terpaksa membuka mata.

"Whhooaaa!... Nde Hyung…" Aku langsung melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi, dan membersihkan diri ku. Setelah beberapa menit, aku keluar dari kamar ku menuju ruang makan. Ketika aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba seseorang menerjang ku.

"KYU!..." Teriak Siwon hyung dan memeluk tubuh ku, membuat ku terjatuh tidak elitnya di lantai. Bagaimana tidak bokong ku dengan keras, menghantam lantai sungguh ini sakit sekali.

"Ekh! Kyu gwenchana…" Ucap hyung ku, dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ne hyung gwenchana…"

"Siwon ayo sarapan!..." Teriak umma ku dari ruang makan.

"Ne umma… Kyu, ayo kita makan.." Ujar hyung ku, sambil menarik lengan ku.

Skip Time~

#Di Ruang Makan

Kami melakukan sarapan bersama, tidak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing, dan tidak lama suara appa ku memecah keheningan.

"Siwon…" Panggil appa ku pada Siwon hyung.

"Nde appa…"

"Kamu pergi memakai mobil ne, dan kamu Cho Kyuhyun kamu pergi dengan berjalan kaki saja.." Ucap appa ku, membuat ku terbelakak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat sekarang kamu berangkat.." Suruh umma ku, membuat ku terpaksa mengikuti perintah mereka. Dari pada aku akan mendapatkan luka lagi.

"Nde umma appa Kyu berangkat, annyeong…" Aku keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah ku dengan berjalan kaki.

"Haaahhh…." Sambil menghela nafas pelan, aku berjalan menulusuri jalan. Aku melihat jam tangan ku, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup.

"MWO! Aigo! aku harus cepat…" Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seorang yeoja.

Bruukk!...

"Akh! Appo…" Aku mendengar suara orang meringis kesakitan, aku mendongakkan kepala ku untuk melihat siapa yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak.

"Mianh-…" Ucapan ku terhenti ketika melihat mahluk indah di depan ku. Menatap intens, mata indah itu membuat ku tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 update!...

Mian baru update, sebenarnya chap ini sudah siap dari kemarin. Tapi karena laptop Lay rusak, jadi untuk sementara yang menyunting dan yang mengupdatekan adalah sahabat saya Hwang Tae Rin. Ini saja Lay diktekan chap ini lewat telephone, ck merepotkan kan... Yah tapi untungnya dengan senang hati Tae Rin mau membantu Lay, kalau tidak sudahlah Lay tidak tau harus bagaimana melanjutkan FF ini.

Terima kasih kalian mau menyempatkan memfollow,memfavorite bahkan mereview.. terima kasih banyak ne.. ^_^

Di review lagi ne, agar Lay semangat lanjutnya… :)

Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kyuhyun Diary**

**Author : Lay Chy**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Hanggeng,****Heechul,****Siwon,****Minho,****Changmin,****Jonghyun CN Blue****, Shindong,**** And Other..**

**OC : Jay Park, Lee Jong Suk**

**Genre: Family,Freindship,Hurt/Comfront,Romance .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),****Tidak sesuai EYD,****Don't Plagiat,**** Don't SILENT READERS****. .**

**Summary : Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki hidup yang kelam, semua keluarga ku tidak ada yang menyayangi ku. Tetapi suatu saat aku yakin akan ada orang yang menyayangi ku..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini ****d****i plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Last Chapter~

"Haaahhh…." Sambil menghela nafas pelan, aku berjalan menulusuri jalan. Aku melihat jam tangan ku, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup.

"MWO! Aigo! aku harus cepat…" Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seorang yeoja.

Bruukk!...

"Akh! Appo…" Aku mendengar suara orang meringis kesakitan, aku mendongakkan kepala ku untuk melihat siapa yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak.

"Mianh-…" Ucapan ku terhenti ketika melihat mahluk indah di depan ku. Menatap intens, mata indah itu membuat ku tenang.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Diary**

Chapter 3

"Hey, kau kenapa ?" Tanya nya kepadaku, membuat aku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Mi-mianhae.. Emmm, gwe-gwenchana.. ?" Ugh, kenapa harus keadaan yang seperti ini, aku merasakan gugup pada yeoja yang ada di depan ku.

"Ah, nan gwenchana.. Apa kau murid, Paran High School ?"

"Ne! Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Jawab ku semangat sambil membungkuk kan badan.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun.. Tindakan mu ini akan membuat **dia **takut pada mu..' Rutuk ku dalam hati.

"Eh. Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida.." Ucap nya ramah.

"Kau murid di sana juga bukan-"

"OMOO! Kita hampir terlambat Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo.. Kita harus cepat" Ucapan ku terhenti karena dia tiba-tiba berteriak, lalu menarik tangan ku dan menarik nya.

Deg Deg Deg~

'AIGOO! Dia menarik tangan ku, dia menarik tangan ku, dia menarik tangan KU..!' Teriak ku dalam hati sangking senang nya, hingga jantung ku berdetak dengan kencang.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Memang nya sudah jam berapa ?" Teriak ku, di sela-sela aku berlari bersamanya sekaligus menutupi ke gugupan ku.

"Sempat-sempat nya kau bertanya di saat yang genting seperti ini! Kita sudah hampir terlambat, sekarang pukul 7:26!" Teriak nya balik, membuat ku tersentak karena dia membentak ku, dan juga kaget karena kami hampir terlambat.

"MWOO! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Setelah itu aku menarik tangan nya dan membawa nya lari pergi ke sekolah.

Skip Time~

#Di Sekolah

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ugh, hampir saja kita terlambat.. Benar kan kyuhyun.. ?" Tanya nya sambil tersenyum pada ku walaupun kening nya penuh dengan keringat.

Entah kenapa, tangan ku terangkat untuk mengusap kening nya. Melihat wajah nya dari dekat, aku bisa melihat diri ku di bola mata nya yang coklat. Wajah nya yang putih mulus, dan bibir nya yang merah, sangat membuat nya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Ekhem.. Ekhem.. Kyuhyun-ssi.." Panggil nya membuat ku tersentak, lalu aku menjauh kan tangan ku dari pipi nya yang chubby.

"Ah.. Mianhae sungmin-ssi.." Ucap ku kaku sambil menggaruk tenguk ku yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmm.. Gwenchana.." Seketika suasana menjadi canggung setelah kejadiaan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

TENG~ TENG~

Ah, akhirnya bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi, membuat suasana menjadi cair lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Emmm.. Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ke kelas duluan.. Anyeong" Pamit nya walau terasa masih agak canggung.

"Ne.." Ucap ku sambil tersenyum pada nya.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanya kan pada nya. Aku berbalik lalu berteriak walaupun dia sudah jauh.

"SUNGMIN" Teriak ku sambil mengejar nya.

"Ne, ada apa kau memanggil ku kyuhyun-ssi ?" Tanya nya saat aku sudah sampai di samping nya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kau kelas berapa sungmin-ssi ?" Tanya ku balik, sambil berusaha menetral kan detak jantung ku setelah berlari tadi.

"Oh, aku kelas 11-A IPS.. Lalu kau sendiri kelas berapa kyuhyun-ssi ?"

"Aku kelas 10-B IPA, berarti aku harus memanggil mu sungmin noona kan ? Hehehe.."

"Tentu saja kyuhyun-ssi.. Hehehe.." Ucap sungmin noona sambil terkekeh pelan.

"YA! Sungmin noona, jangan memanggil ku dengan embel-embel -ssi.. Itu terlalu formal" Ujar ku pura-pura marah.

"Ne, kyuhyun-ah.. Hahaha" Tawa sungmin noona.

"Manis" Gumam ku pelan dan tersenyum kepada nya.

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi kyuhyun ?" Ucap nya, membuat ku gelagapan.

'Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?' batin ku

"Kyuhyun ?"

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah ?" Panggil nya lagi, membuat aku semakin panik.

'Ah, aku ada ide!' Ucap ku dalam hati.

"Sungmin noona, aku harus ke kelas dulu nee.. Anyeong" Setelah ber ucap seperti itu, aku langsung lari menuju ke kelas ku, meninggalkan sungmin noona yang masih terdiam di tempat nya berpijak.

Skip Time~

#Di Kelas

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas ku, berniat masuk ke kelas dan menduduki kursi ku namun..

"Hey, kau!" Teriak seseorang yang bertubuh gemuk itu sambil menunjuk ke arah ku di depan pintu kelas, seketika suasana di kelas ku hening karena ke datangan nya.

"Ada apa ?" Ucap ku setelah dia berada di depan ku bersama dengan 2 orang teman nya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau, dengan sungmin ?" Tanya nya pada ku sambil mencengkram kerah baju ku.

"YA! Ada apa ini!" Teriak changmin dari pintu kelas, lalu berjalan ke arah ku dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya di kerah baju ku dengan kasar.

"Kau jangan jadi sok pahlawan, eoh!" Bentak salah satu teman dari namja yang bertubuh gemuk itu pada changmin.

"Hey, Kau! Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan sungmin ?!" Kali ini namja yang bertubuh gemuk itu yang membentak ku.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan nya.. Memang nya ada.. Apa ?" Tanya ku takut-takut pada dia.

"Menjauh dari nya.. BOCAH" Teriak nya pada ku.

"APA HUBUNGAN NYA DIA DENGAN MU!" Teriak ku menantang nya 'Aish, mati lah kau cho kyuhyun..' rutuk ku dalam hati.

"BERANI NYA KAU MEMBENTAK KU!" Teriak nya balik di depan wajah ku, sambil menarik kerah baju ku.

BUGHH

Ugh, seperti nya sudut bibir ku sobek, karena mendapat pukulan keras tepat di pipi kanan ku.

"Arghh.." Erang ku pelan.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat mu bersama dengan **nya**, aku akan menghabisi mu! KAU DENGAR ITU!" Teriak nya lagi, lalu namja itu pergi dengan kawan-kawan nya.

"Brengsek!" Geram changmin sambil membantu ku berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya nya pada ku.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ucap ku pelan.

"Aish.. Mereka itu siapa! Berani nya dia melakukan ini pada mu" Ucap nya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kalau begitu.. Kenapa tadi kau.. Tidak membantu ku.." Tanya ku pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eungh... Itu-" Ucapan changmin terpotong karena dua orang manusia ber teriak dari depan kelas ku.

"CHANGMIN! KYUHYUN! MORNIINNGGGGGG!" Dan ternyata mereka sahabat ku; Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Kalian.. Dari mana saja ?" Tanya ku kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku dari perpustakaan" Ucap minho semangat, aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi nya seperti anak kecil tadi.

"Kalau aku, dari kelas 10-A" Kata jonghyun sambil duduk di atas meja ku.

PLETAKK

"YA! Kau ini, tidak sopan sekali!" Bentak changmin setelah memukul kepala jonghyun.

"KAU INI! Jahat sekali pada ku.. Hiks.. Hikss"

"Aku begitu karena aku perduli pada mu.." Ucap changmin dengan suara lembut.

"GOMAWO CHANGMIN-AH!" Teriak jonghyun, dan langsung memeluk changmin.

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne.. Bisa kah kau melepaskan pelukan mu dari tubuh ku sekarang, kita menjadi pusat perhatian tahu!" Dengan malas changmin berusaha melepas kan pelukan dari jonghyun.

"Ah, nde.. Hehehe.."

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, kau itu sudah SMA.. Inget umur" Celetuk minho entah menyindir siapa.

"Diam kau!" Bentak jonghyun.

"Kyu, sudut bibir mu.. Kenapa ?" Tanya minho, mengabai kan protes jonghyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke kantin!" Ucap ku mengalih kan pembicaraan minho, lalu menarik tangan changmin dan minho.

"YA! Selalu saja aku yang di tinggal, kalian menyebal kan!" Teriak jonghyun, lalu menyusul kami.

"Hahaha.. Wajah mu lucu sekali jonghyun-ah, hahaha.. Wajah mu seperti mirip

'Mianhae.. Aku tak bisa mencerita kan kejadian tadi pada kalian..' Ucap ku menyesal dalam hati sambil menatap mereka satu per satu, saat aku melihat changmin entah kenapa wajah nya sangat dingin dan datar ketika pandangan kami bertemu.

'Mianhae.. Changmin-ah..' Ucap ku dalam hati lagi.

Skip Time~

#Saat Pulang Sekolah

Teng~ Teng~ Teng~ Teng~

Saat bel pulang telah ber bunyi semua murid-murid ber hamburan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Hari ini sangat enak ya, para guru rapat lagi hehehe.. Pasti besok kita akan aktif belajar, benar kan jonghyun ?" Celoteh minho pada jonghyun yang berada di sebelah nya.

Hmmmm.." Balas jonghyun menyahuti ucapan minho, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti hyung dan dongsaeng kandung, sementara aku..

"Apa yang sedang kau pikir kan ?" Tanya changmin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap ku sambil tersenyum tipis pada changmin.

"Kau ini-"

"Ah, SUNGMIN NOONA!" Teriak ku lalu berlari menyusul sungmin noona, meninggal kan changmin yang sedang melakukan protes pada ku.

Skip Time~

"Ada apa kyu ?" Tanya sungmin noona, saat aku sudah berada di samping nya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Emmmm, Sungmin noona mau pulang bersama ku kan ? Lagi pula kita sama-sama jalan kaki, dan arah rumah kita kan satu jalur, cuma hanya berbeda blok saja, mau kan sungmin noona ?" Ucap ku tanpa jeda.

"YA! Kau ini, kalau berbicara itu pelan-pelan.." Kata sungmin noona sambil menggeleng kan kepala nya, aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang" Kata nya lagi, setelah itu dia meninggal kan ku.

'Apa ini mimpi ? Sungmin noona mau pulang bersama ku ? Padahal kami baru bertemu tadi pagi.. Ini sangat menakjub kan.. Thank's God...' Ucap ku dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana ? Ayo kita pulang" Kata sungmin noona yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ku berada.

"NE!" Teriak ku, lalu menyusul nya hingga sampai di samping nya.

"Apa yang kau pikir kan, kyu ?" Tanya nya, sambil menatap ku.

'"Mata yang indah.." Gumam ku pelan.

"Eh, mata yang indah ? .." Tanya nya lagi pada ku, membuat ku jadi salah tingkah.

"Emmm.. Bukan.. Bukan itu maksud ku.."

"Lalu ?"

"Emmm.. Itu-"

"HEY, KAU!" Teriak namja **itu** dari kejauhan bersama teman nya, lalu mendekati kami.

"Sungmin noona.. Kau di belakang ku saja.. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka.." walaupun sedikit ragu saat berkata 'menghadapi mereka' namun kali ini aku harus berani.

"Apa kau yakin kyu.. Ingin melawan mereka.. ?" Tanya sungmin noona pelan di belakang punggung ku.

"Aku yakin" Ucap ku dengan yakin, sambil menatap tiga namja **itu** bergantian, yang hampir dekat dengan kami.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup ?" Ucap namja ber tubuh gemuk **itu** sambil mencengkram kerah baju ku.

"Hentikan Shindong-ssi! Lepas kan dia!" Teriak sungmin noona sambil menatap namja itu; shindong.

"Tidak semudah itu.. Jong suk-ah pegang tangan nya sungmin! Jay bantu jong suk!" Teriak shindong.

"Oke!" Ucap dua teman nya kompak

"YA! Apa-apa an ini, LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak sungmin noona.

"Bawa mereka ke lapang an" Setelah berkata begitu aku dan sungmin noona di bawa ke lapangan bola yang sepi.

Skip Time~

BRUGHH

Aku di dorong hingga terjerembab di tanah, lalu dia menarik ku hingga bangun kembali.

"Aku sudah memperingat kan mu untuk menjauh dari nya.. Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku" Ucap nya dengan pandangan yang tidak suka.

"KAU! APA MAU MU!" Teriak sungmin noona sambil memberontak.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam sama sekali, eoh!" Geram jay.

"Mau ku.. Hahaha.. Mau ku itu adalah bisa memiliki mu" Ucap shindong sambil tersenyum pada sungmin noona.

"Ck, jika aku tidak mau dengan mu, bagaimana ?" Tantang sungmin noona pada shindong.

"Jika kau tak mau..." Ucap shindong lalu menatap ku dengan pandangan yang meremeh kan.

DUAGHH

"Arghhh..." Dia meninju perut ku dengan keras.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak sungmin noona sambil menatap ku.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriak shindong balik.

BUGHH DUAGHH BUGHH

Pukulan demi pukulan yang aku terima, menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, berharap dia akan menghentikan nya namun itu hanya sia-sia. Ku lihat sungmin noona menangis karena diri ku, membuat hati ku sakit.

"Itu akibat nya jika tidak menurut apa kata ku, hahahaha.. Ayo kita pergi" Ucap shindong dengan senyum penuh kemenangan lalu pergi dengan teman-teman nya.

Sungmin noona datang menghampiri ku dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi nya.

"Sung..min..noona.." Ucap ku pelan sambil menatap nya sayu.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. " Setelah berkata begitu sungmin noona memangku kepala ku, dan mengusap rambut ku dengan lembut.

"Jangan.. Menangis.. Sungmin.. Noona.." Dengan susah payah aku mengangkat tangan ku untuk mengusap air mata nya.

"Hiks.. Karena aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau menjadi begini.. Hiks.." Ucap sungmin noona sambil menangis sesengguk kan.

"Sudah.. Lah.. Kau.. Jangan.. Menyalah kan.. Diri mu sendiri.. Ini.. Semua salah ku.." Huft, rasa nya sulit sekali untuk berbicara.

"Kau.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Air mata sungmin noona jatuh tepat di pipi ku, membuat hati ku lagi-lagi sakit.

'Jangan menangis lagi.. Ku mohon..' Ucap ku dalam hati, tiba-tiba kepala ku mulai terasa pusing, pandang ku juga mulai mengabur, dan aku tak dapat mendengar suara sungmin noona sedikit demi sedikit.

"YA! Kyuhyun, ireona! Ireona, Hiks.. Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae, Lay baru update sekarang dan membuat reader's menunggu terlalu lama .. m(_ _)m .. Lay ngak mau 'terlalu' ngerepotin Tae Rin ^^ , dan sekarang lay mau Terima Kasih sama Tae Rin yang udah mau repot-repot buat bantuin lay ^^

Dan juga untuk semua readers, dan sider yang sudah mau baca FF lay ^^ Terima Kasih ..

Big Thank's To :

HwangTae Rin, Park Ji Hee, FiWonKyu0201, rhika, kiky, Miss key, chairun, hyunhee98, EvilKu, kyumin

See you next chap ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kyuhyun Diary**

**Author : Lay Chy**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Hanggeng, Heechul, Siwon, Minho, Changmin, Jonghyun CN Blue, Shindong, And Other..**

**OC : Jay Park, Lee Jong Suk**

**Genre: Family,Freindship,Hurt/Comfront,Romance .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Tidak sesuai EYD,Don't Plagiat, Don't SILENT READERS. .**

**Summary : Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki hidup yang kelam, semua keluarga ku tidak ada yang menyayangi ku. Tetapi suatu saat aku yakin akan ada orang yang menyayangi ku..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Last Chapter~

Pukulan demi pukulan yang aku terima, menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, berharap dia akan menghentikan nya namun itu hanya sia-sia. Ku lihat sungmin noona menangis karena diri ku, membuat hati ku sakit.

"Itu akibat nya jika tidak menurut apa kata ku, hahahaha.. Ayo kita pergi" Ucap shindong dengan senyum penuh kemenangan lalu pergi dengan teman-teman nya.

Sungmin noona datang menghampiri ku dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi nya.

"Sung..min..noona.." Ucap ku pelan sambil menatap nya sayu.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. " Setelah berkata begitu sungmin noona memangku kepala ku, dan mengusap rambut ku dengan lembut.

"Jangan.. Menangis.. Sungmin.. Noona.." Dengan susah payah aku mengangkat tangan ku untuk mengusap air mata nya.

"Hiks.. Karena aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau menjadi begini.. Hiks.." Ucap sungmin noona sambil menangis sesengguk kan.

"Sudah.. Lah.. Kau.. Jangan.. Menyalah kan.. Diri mu sendiri.. Ini.. Semua salah ku.." Huft, rasa nya sulit sekali untuk berbicara.

"Kau.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Air mata sungmin noona jatuh tepat di pipi ku, membuat hati ku lagi-lagi sakit.

'Jangan menangis lagi.. Ku mohon..' Ucap ku dalam hati, tiba-tiba kepala ku mulai terasa pusing, pandang ku juga mulai mengabur, dan aku tak dapat mendengar suara sungmin noona sedikit demi sedikit.

"YA! Kyuhyun, ireona! Ireona, Hiks.. Hiks.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun Diary**

Chapter 4

"YA! Kyuhyun, ireona! Ireona, Hikss.. Hiks.." Sungmin berteriak di tengah lapangan bola yang sepi.

"SUNGMIN NOONA!" Teriakan dari empat namja sambil berlari ke arah sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Tolong.. Kyuhyun.. Changmin-ssi.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ucap sungmin sambil menangis sesenguk kan setelah empat orang namja **itu **di depan nya.

"Minho! Jonghyun! Changmin! Jangan diam saja! Cepat ke mobil ku, dan buka kan pintu nya!" Teriak siwon sambil menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style, dan mereka bertiga; changmin, jonghyun, dan minho ber larian ke arah mobil siwon.

"Kau harus menjelas kan semua ini! Cepat ikut aku!" Teriak siwon lagi kepada sungmin, membuat yang di panggil tersentak kaget.

"Hiks.. Ba-baiklah.." Sungmin pun menuruti perkataan siwon.

Skip Time~

#Di Rumah Siwon & Kyuhyun

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaeng ku ?" Tanya siwon membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ini semua.. Karena shindong.." Ucap sungmin pelan, sambil menunduk kan kepala nya menutupi air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pipi nya.

"Shindong ?" Ucap changmin, jonghyun, dan minho bersama an.

"Shindong.. Siapa dia, ada masalah apa dia dengan dongsaeng ku ?" Tanya siwon dengan raut wajah serius.

"Shindong tidak suka kalau kyuhyun dekat dengan dia, jadi.. Semua ini adalah salah dia" Ucap changmin sambil menunjuk sungmin dengan wajah datar nya.

"Apa maksud mu changmin ? Kau jangan asal bicara, ini bukan sepenuh nya salah sungmin noona!" Kata minho emosi.

"Minho benar changmin-ah.. Kau jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" Jonghyun menenggahi.

"Benar kata changmin-ssi.. Semua ini salah ku.." Ucap sungmin dengan suara pelan.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan shindong ?" Tanya siwon lagi, sambil menatap sungmin yang masih menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan nya.." Kata sungmin menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

"Jika kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap wajah nya!" Bentak siwon membuat sungmin dan yang lain tersentak kaget, lalu sungmin menatap siwon dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Begitu lebih baik" Ucap siwon datar.

"Noona.." Suara pelan yang berasal dari kamar kyuhyun membuat yang lain terdiam sejenak, lalu berhamburan ke kamar si pemilik suara itu.

Skip Time~

#Di kamar Kyuhyun

Semua nya kini telah berada di kamar kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu besar, berbeda dengan kamar milik hyung nya.

"Noona.." Ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil membangun kan badan nya yang penuh dengan luka lebam.

"Tidak usah bangun.. Istirahat lah dahulu.." Kata sungmin pelan sambil membantu kyuhyun untuk kembali tidur lagi.

"Kyu.." Panggil siwon pelan.

"Ne.. Hyung.."

"Sakit saeng.. ?" Tanya siwon dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"..."

"Kyu.." Panggil siwon ke kyuhyun karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang dongsaeng; kyuhyun.

"Tidak sakit kok hyung.. Hehehe, Ugh.." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang perut nya.

"Jangan khawatir.. Aku ini kuat.. Hehehe.." Lanjut nya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu bukti kan.. Bukti kan kalau kau itu kuat" Ucap changmin sambil menatap sahabat nya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan membuktikan nya kepada mu dan kepada yang lain nya.. Bahwa kyuhyun itu adalah namja yang kuat" Ujar kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah serius setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Berjanji lah kalau kau akan menjadi namja yang kuat Cho Kyuhyun.." Kata-kata siwon membuat kyuhyun merasa senang sekaligus terharu mendengar ucapan dari mulut hyung nya yang sangat dia sayangi.

'Aku.. Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu kuat dalam masalah apapun itu.. Aku berjanji..' Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum ke arah hyung nya.

"Aku berjanji hyung.." Siwon pun tersenyum kepada dongsaeng nya.

"Buku apa ini ? Lusuh sekali, seperti tidak pernah dipakai saja.." Celetuk minho sambil memegang sebuah buku usang yang didapat nya dari atas lemari pakaian milik kyuhyun.

PLETAKK

"Pabo! Kalau sudah lusuh, jelas buku itu tidak pernah di pakai oleh pemilik nya.. Dasar kau ini.." Geram jonghyun kepada ucapan minho yang sangat polos.

"YA! Kau ini, kenapa senang sekali memukul kepala ku sih.. Kepala ku ini tidak salah tahu.." Protes minho sambil mengusap kepala nya dan mempout kan bibir nya.

"Itu.. Milik ku, Sini kembali kan!" Teriak kyuhyun namun bagi siwon dan yang lain nya, teriak kan kyuhyun tadi seperti suara nya yang berbicara seperti biasa.

"Oh, ini milik mu.. Ini" Ucap minho santai sambil melempar kan buku itu ke kyuhyun, rencana nya ingin melemperkan ke atas badan nya, namun buku itu salah sasaran hingga menggenai ke kepala kyuhyun yang dibalutkan perban oleh sungmin beberapa jam yang lau.

"APPOO!" Teriak kyuhyun nyaring membuat yang berada di sekitar nya harus menutup telinga.

"OMO! Kyu.." Ucap sungmin dan siwon bersama an sambil menatap kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"YA! Minho!" Teriak siwon, sungmin, changmin, dan jonghyun sambil menatap minho dan melempar kan death glare andalan masing-masing.

"Aku salah apa ?" Ucap minho polos bersama dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Ayo kita keluar.. Biar kan dia bersama kyuhyun sebentar, mungkin ada yang perlu mereka bicara kan..-" Ucap changmin sambil menatap sungmin "-Ayo hyung.. Dan kau juga harus ikut minho-ah" Setelah berkata begitu changmin menarik dasi minho membawa nya keluar dari kamar kyuhyun, sementara yang ditarik mengeluar kan bermacam-macam kalimat protes, yang di tujukan kepada changmin.

Saat mereka ber empat telah keluar, suasana di dalam kamar kyuhyun menjadi terasa canggung. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan walaupun sekedar ber basa-basi saja hingga 5 menit mereka masih betah dalam keadaan seperti itu, membuat sungmin jengah karena sikap kyuhyun yang terus mendiam kan nya.

"Kyu/Noona" Ucap mereka hampir bersama an.

"Noona saja duluan.." Kata kyuhyun sambil menduduk kan badan nya.

"Apa sekarang.. Keadaan mu terasa lebih baik kyuhyun-ssi ?" Tanya sungmin membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, kan ada sungmin noona di samping ku.. Hehehe" Rayu kyuhyun membuat sungmin jadi salah tingkah.

"Y-YA! Rayuan macam apa itu.." Kata sungmin sambil menatap lantai(?).

"Hahaha..." Tawa kyuhyun keras.

BRAKK

"Ada apa.. Kyu.. ?" Ucap jonghyun dengan wajah khawatir dan nafas yang memburu, karena dia berlari dari ruang tamu, ke kamar kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa hanya karena mendengar suara kyuhyun yang begitu keras hingga, sampai di ruang tamu.

"Ti-tidak.. a-ada apa-apa.. Kau.. Kenapa kesini ?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara putus-putus karena terkejut sikap jonghyun yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar nya dengan se enak nya.

"Kau ini, mau membuat aku mati muda karena serangan jantung, eoh!" Bentak sungmin kepada jonghyun yang sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosa nya di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae sungmin noona.. Emmm, kyu kau kenapa tadi ? Suara mu sampai terdengar di ruang tamu lho.." Ucap jonghyun.

"Aku..-" Kyuhyun menjeda kata-kata nya sebentar untuk mengambil nafas "-TIDAK APA-APA!"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ke ruang tamu dulu.. Anyeong" Ucap jonghyun santai lalu menutup kamar kyuhyun, sementara sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya cengo mendapat reaksi yang seperti itu.

"Aneh" Ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama 'lagi' .

"Eh, kenapa kau mengikuti ku lagi!" Ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengikuti noona.. Mungkin kita memang di takdir kan untuk bersama-sama" Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah karena ucapan nya sendiri. -_-

"Berani nya kau merayu ku.." Ujar sungmin, berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah karena rayuan kyuhyun.

"Hehehe.."

"Jangan tertawa."

"Hahaha..."

"Ya! Kau ini, sudah ku bilang jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha..."

"Aishh! Dasar kau ini... Hehehe.. Emmm, kyu..?" Panggil sungmin.

"Ne..."

"Mianhae... Padahal kita baru kenal tapi... Kau sudah menjadi seperti ini karena aku, jadi-"

"Kenapa sungmin noona bicara seperti itu.. ?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan sungmin, tidak ada senyum sedikitpun dari wajahnya.

"Emmm... Aku... Aku hanya-"

"Sudah lah, tidak usah di bahas lagi." Potong Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah datar, membuat Sungmin sedikit takut dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu mendadak, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama dan sekarang suasananya tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam(?).

"Kau... Marah pada ku ?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut ke Kyuhyun.

"Menurut mu."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti pada ku..."

"..."

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu!" Ujar Sungmin sebal karena ditatap oleh Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"..."

"Kau benar-benar menyebal kan." Sungmin mulai kesal pada Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja!" Ucap Sungmin lalu menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Pulang saja." Ucapan Kyuhyun dingin, membuat Sungmin diam mematung didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membuat ku takut dengan sikap mu yang seperti itu!" Teriak sungmin mulai frustasi.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memang nya.. Aku berkata apa ?" Ucapan polos dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gemas padanya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"YA! Kau ini!"

CEKLEKK

Suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka membuat mereka berdua ter diam sejenak saat melihat siapa orang yang masuk kedalam kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"Appa.. Eomma.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap dua orang yang sudah berada di kamar kyuhyun, sementara di belakang appa dan eomma nya, ada Siwon, Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"Apa lagi yang sekarang kau perbuat,Cho ?" Tanya eomma nya, geram kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Tidak- Arghh.." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat eomma nya menjambak rambut nya.

"Chullie, jangan terlalu kasar pada nya" Kata appa Kyuhyun, sambil menarik tangan istri nya yang menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ck, apa perduli ku." Ucapan singkat dari mulut eomma Kyuhyun membuat hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit, melebihi sakit dari luka-luka dibadan nya.

"EOMMA! KENAPA EOMMA SELALU MENYAKITI KYUHYUN! DIA ITU ANAK MU!" Teriak Siwon, membuat eomma dan appa nya tersentak kaget karena di bentak oleh anaknya sendiri.

"BERANI NYA KAU MEMBENTAK KU! CHO SIWON!" Teriak eomma nya lalu mendekati Siwon.

PLAKK

Sungmin, Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho hanya bisa diam melihat Siwon ditampar oleh eomm nya.

"KENAPA EOMMA MEMBEDAKAN KAMI ?!" Bentak Siwon lagi, sementara eommanya menatap anak 'kesayangan' nya dengan datar.

"HYUNG JANGAN MEMBENTAK EOMMA!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang membentak Siwon.

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak eommanya pada Kyuhyun, membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Siwon lirih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa... Eomma... Membenci ku...?" Tanya kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, agar yang lain tidak dapat melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pipinya.

"Karena kau pembawa sial." Singkat, tapi mampu membuat hati kyuhyun hancur ber keping-keping, kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan dari eommanya sendiri.

"AHJUMMA JANGAN BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA KYUHYUN!" Teriak Changmin kesal pada eomma kyuhyun.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH!"

"Eomma keterlaluan." Ucap siwon sambil menatap eomma nya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Berikan alasan yang logis, kenapa Anda membenci Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan wajah datar dan suara yang dingin kepada eomma Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mianhae, Lay updatenya terlalu lama, dan Lay juga ngak bisa update setiap hari.. *bow* m(_ _)m

Mianhae kalau dichap ini tidak memuaskan.. padahal readers sudah menunggu lama, Jeongmal Mianhae... *bow* m(_ _)m

Dan Terima Kasih yg sudah mau meriview, maafkan Lay karna ngak balas riviewnya..

I(_ _)I BIG THANKS TO FOR READERS & SIDERS I(_ _)I

^^ Terima Kasih untuk sudah Membaca dan Meriview FF ini ^^

Apa masih ada yang berminat membaca dan meriview FF ini.. ? Jika masih ada, Lay akan lanjutkan FF ini..


End file.
